Epoxy resins have been used as alternatives to cement for remediation of wellbores. These resins flow easily into small cracks and microannuli, which are inaccessible to particle-based fluids, such as Portland cement. However, most epoxy resins have a low temperature threshold, which is typically related to the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the polymer. At temperatures over about 400° F., most epoxy resins are thermally unstable. As an alternative to epoxy resins, silicon resins have also been employed due to their temperature stability. However, silicon resins have poor adhesion properties, hindering their use for the remediation of wellbores.
Separately, epoxy resins and silicon resins often require the use of curing agents. Unfortunately, epoxy resin-curing agents and silicon resin-curing agents often interfere with each other making the simultaneous use of epoxy resins and silicon resins difficult. Further, the use of epoxy resin-curing agents and silicon resin-curing agents, such as platinum based curing agents, adds additional costs when epoxy resins or silicon resins are used.
Additionally, furan resins have been employed due to their extreme temperature stability. However, most furan resins are typically brittle and do not have desirable adhesion to casing.